1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image processing apparatus, an activation method, and a storage medium storing a control program that causes a computer to perform the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional copying machine or a printing apparatus, a system may be made up of a combination of a plurality of control programs. For example, in the case of a copying machine, the entire system may be made up of a program for controlling a post-processing apparatus such as a finisher that performs stapling or shift sorting, in addition to a program for controlling a main unit of the apparatus.
With respect to an apparatus thus operated by a plurality of control programs, it may be necessary to use the plurality of programs in an appropriate combination.
For example, a post-processing apparatus control program ver. 1.0 may be capable of operating on an apparatus main unit control program ver. 10.0. On the contrary, the post-processing apparatus control program ver. 1.0 may not be capable of operating on an apparatus main unit control program ver. 11.0 but a post-processing apparatus control program ver. 2.0 may be capable of normally operating on the apparatus main unit control program ver. 11.0.
Accordingly, it may be necessary to write and store various control programs on a read-only memory (ROM) with an appropriate combination thereof before shipping an image forming apparatus installed with the control programs from a factory.
On the other hand, in the case of a conventional image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printing apparatus, control software is often stored in a rewritable area such as a flash memory or a hard disk so that the control software can be upgraded to its latest version after the image forming apparatus is shipped from a factory. Thus, such a conventional copying machine and a printing apparatus may be capable of responding to the demand of the market.
As a consequence, the combination of control software, which is appropriate at the time of shipment from a factory, may become inappropriate later due to a release of a latest version thereof after the shipment.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-216167 discusses a system that upgrades a control software after checking whether the control software programs to be upgraded can be installed on the apparatus with an appropriate combination.